Electronic devices can generally include at least one substrate with another substrate and/or electrical components adhered thereto. Fabrication of substrates can involve applying an adhesive to a surface of a substrate and using the applied adhesive to adhere another substrate and/or electrical component to the substrate surface. A liquid adhesive is preferred because of its flowability and compliance, which allows the adhesive to easily cover many different substrate configurations and topologies. However, the adhesive's flowability can also be problematic because of the difficulty in preventing air pockets from forming during the spreading process, causing bubbles or voids in the adhesive as it solidifies, and such voids in the adhesive can interfere with the performance of the substrate device. Additionally, the use of liquid adhesives can result in non-uniform thickness and spread over the substrate, and the adhesive can fail to cover the entire target adhesive area or overflow past the boundaries of the target adhesive area.